Lunch
by Kammora
Summary: Hanya sedikit Kisah Naruto dan Hinata di waktu makan siang, bahwa untuk meninggalkan jejak di hati perempuan Naruto harus bersikap tak biasa. #NHFD8 #Future


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Lunch by Kammora**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NHFD8**

 **Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Future**

 **.**

Hinata hanya satu dari sekian banyak gadis remaja yang berharap mempunyai kenangan manis di masa putih abunya, seandainya ia tak mengenal sosok Uzumaki Naruto mungkin sedikit kenangan manis di masa putih abunya dapat terwujud.

Uzumaki Naruto hanya seorang pemuda yang sangat senang menjaili Hinata, padahal Hinata sudah berusaha agar tidak pernah terjadi interaksi antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Tapi seperti dirinya gula dan Naruto adalah semut, pemuda itu akan dengan mudah menemukan Hinata dan melayangkan kata-kata yang membuat hati Hinata kesal.

"Heiii gendut."

Hinata mengenal suara ini dengan jelas, telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik bahkan sangat baik. Tapi rasanya Hinata mendengar kata yang tidak pantas ditujukan padanya, sosok Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di ujung meja tengah Hinata tempati hanya untuk sekedar memakan bentonya.

"Pantas saja kau gendut." Naruto duduk di samping Hinata tanpa alih-alih memakan Sushi dari kotak bekal Hinata. "Makanmu banyak sekali, sampai semua tubuhmu berisikan gumpalan lemak."

Seketika Hinata tersedak, ia meneguk sedikit airnya. "Kau menyebalkan."

Dibanding menanggapi ucapan Naruto yang selalu mengganggunya Hinata lebih memilih meninggalkan pemuda itu, tapi sayangnya sebelum Hinata berhasil menutup kotak bekalnya pemuda itu sudah dengan mudah mengambil alih kotak bekal Hinata yang menyisakan beberapa Sushi.

"Kau terlalu sensitif untuk ukuran seorang perempuan, kenyataannya tubuhmu memang sedikit berisi." Naruto mencubit pipi chuby Hinata dengan gemas. "Lihat, bahkan sekarang pinggangmu melebar. Aku sudah cukup baik mengingatkan mu jika kau gendurt, maka dari itu akan menghabisakan makananmu."

Geraman kesal dari mulut Hinata sepertinya sama sekali tak mengganggu Naruto, pemuda itu kembali duduk dan menikmati Sushi milik Hinata.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku Tuan Uzumaki." Hinata menarik napas dalam. "Dari sekian banyak siswa di sini, kenapa kau selalu berada di sekitarku."

"Kita satu sekolah." Naruto mengunyah lamat-lama Sushi dalam mulutnya. "Jadi tidak mungkin aku tak berada di sekitarmu."

Jawaban yang logis memang, selama mereka dalam satu lingkungan yang sama tidak mungkin Hinata tak menemukan Naruto di netranya. Tapi haruskan Naruto selalu mengganggu Hinata?

"Tapi bisakah kau menyapaku dengan sapaan yang sedikit lebih baik, kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku kesal?" Hinata akhirnya berani mengungkapkan rasa tidak sukanya dengan sikap Naruto. Dari awal ia tak pernah berani menegur Naruto yang selalu menjailinya, tapi mengingat perkataan Tenten tempo hari agar ia menanyakan pada Naruto perihal sikapnya. Hinata pikir ini waktu yang tepat.

"Ku dengar seorang kakak kelas menyatakan cinta padamu kemarin." Naruto menutup kelopak matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang benjatuhkan daun ginko. "Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menyukai gadis sepertimu."

Menghembuskan napas pelan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata harus menyiapkan banyak rasa sabar jika sedang bersama Naruto.

Jelas sekali tidak pernah ada korelasi antara sifat menyebalkan Naruto dan Kakak Kelas yang mengajaknya pacaran kemarin.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu perhatian padaku, Uzumaki. Bahkan kau tau semua yang terjadi padaku, apa kau tak punya hal lain yang bisa kau urusi? dibanding selalu menggangguku, kenapa kau tidak mengurusi fansmu itu." Hinata kesal bukan main, ia kadang mendengar bisik-bisik para siswi yang membicarakannya tengah mencari perhatian Naruto.

Padahal jelas sekali ia yang menjadi korban, tapi semuanya seolah memandang jika Hinata lah yang selama ini mencari cara agar Naruto memperhatikannya.

Demi Neptunus penguasa lautan tidak bisakah mereka melihat kekesalan di wajah Hinata saat Naruto selalu mengganggunya.

"Tidak bisa." Naruto menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja."

"Karena dari itu kau selalu mengangguku." potong Hinata.

"Sengaja." ucap Naruto santai, pemuda itu mendekatkan mulutnya depat di atas telinga Hinata. "Karena aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Wajah Hinata menegang seketika, apa kali ini Naruto tengah mengerjainya seperti biasa?

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang biasa di matamu yang akan dengan mudahnya kau abaikan." Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "Karena dari itu aku selalu ingin menarik perhatianmu, agar aku selalu menari-nari dalam pikiranmu. Hingga semua pikiranmu berisi tentangku."

Tenggorokan Hinata mengering, rasanya menelan ludah saja sedikit sulit. Apa sosok di hadapannya hanya imajinasi, jelas ini bukan Naruto biasanya yang selalu membuat Hinata kesal dengan segudang aksi jahilnya.

"Mulai saat ini berhenti menebar senyum manismu, aku sangat kesal ketika kau dengan mudah mengembangkan senyumanmu untuk pemuda-pemuda menyebalkan itu." Naruto menggerutu kesal mengingat Hinata seringkali mengurvakan bibirnya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, ada rasa tak suka saat Hinata tersenyum untuk laki-laki selain dirinya.

"Kau juga pemuda menyebalkan." Ucap Hinata, dan seketika mulutnya dihadiahi kecupan ringan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh menyebut pacarmu menyebalkan."

Dahi Hinata kembali mengerut, siapa pacar siapa? "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Mulai sekarang kita berpacaran, kau tidak boleh memandang pemuda lain kecuali aku." Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

"Apa aku kurang tampan untuk di jadikan pacarmu? Ah padahal siswi di sini selalu berkata aku paling tampan, gadis gendut sepertimu harusnya merasa beruntung disukai pemuda sepertiku." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat wajah Hinata merona di bawah terik matahari dan semilir angin musim semi.

"Aku tidak gemuk."

"Ya kau tidak gemuk," Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Naruto menyetujui ucapannya, tapi senyum itu hilang seketika saat Naruto berbisik tepat di atas telinganya. "Hanya sedikit berisi."

"Kau pemuda menyebalkan, mana ada pemuda yang mengatai pacarnya sendiri." Eh, Hinata kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia tak menyadari jika perkataannya tadi itu membuat Naruto senang.

"Ahh, jadi kau sudah mengakui jika kita berpacaran." Naruto terkekeh, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang tersirat di wajahnya. "Baiklah kekasih, kau tidak gemuk. Karena menyebut perempuan gemuk adalah sebuah dosa."

Ya tuhan, padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia mengatakan Hinata gemuk. Lalu Naruto anggap Hinata bukan wanita begitu?

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi pemuda menyebalkan ini yang selalu kau rindukan setiap malamnya."

 **FIN**

A/N :

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day.

Menyempatkan menulis untuk memeriahkan Event ini, maaf jika hasilnya kurang maksimal.

Mepet banget waktunya karena di kantor lagi Hetic eceuuuu huhuhu.

Salam hangat dari Selingkuhannya Seunghoon.

Thanks My Readers XD XD


End file.
